


Burning

by unaspectre



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tim falls ill the doctors are confused as there seems to be no cause. Is it just a virus or is there more to his symptoms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy.

Commander Jonathan Ford grimaced as he checked the time again. In all the years he’d worked with Tim O’Neill the man had never been late for a shift on the bridge, he was usually there at the outside five minutes before he was meant to be. Now he had less than two minutes before he was late.

Jonathan was aware Tim had been having a hard time lately especially after what they referred to, well outside his hearing, as ‘the Kimura incident’. Jonathan knew it was bad when Tony of all people was picking up on the signs of Tim’s depression.

“Commander Ford,” the distinctive voice of Oliver Hudson cut through the quiet of the bridge, “I believe Mr O’Neill’s shift started about a minute ago. Where is he?”

Jonathan winced, “I’m not sure, sir. I’ll go find him.”

“No,” Hudson stopped him, “I’ll find him.”

Watching the Captain stalk off the bridge Jonathan closed his eyes, “Tim, you’d better be throwing your guts up.”

 

Oliver marched through the corridors of the boat towards Lieutenant O’Neill’s quarters. He was aware the others thought he was too hard on the communications officer but Oliver had his reasons.

O’Neill was not settling into the new world the missing Seaquest crew had been thrust into and Oliver knew this. The others had managed to assimilate to their new circumstances, flourishing under new challenges and responsibilities, even Piccolo to his complete surprise. But O’Neill just seemed to become more and more lost each day. 

He’d hoped that his prodding would spark some ambition within the lieutenant; he was beginning to think he needed another idea.

“Mr O’Neill,” Oliver banged on the door, he waited for a few minutes expecting a profusely apologetic communications officer. When no answer came he tried again. Once again a few minutes passed and there was no answer.

Concerned Oliver opened the door and was instantly hit by the smell of stale sweat. He began to worry.

“Lieutenant,” he called finding the light switch and flicking it on.

Oliver grimaced when he saw the younger man lying on his bed unconscious, his face was pale and waxy except for the bright red of his cheeks, his hair plastered to forehead by the same sweat that had soaked the sheets surrounding him.

“Lieutenant,” Oliver moved to his side, “Can you hear me?”

The prone man moaned but made no other response.

“Lieutenant,” Oliver tried again using his best command voice, “Tim, open your eyes. Look at me.”

Slowly O’Neill’s eyes opened just a slit, “I can’t find him,” he moaned, “I can’t find him.”

Oliver grabbed his PAL and hit the button ordering, “Medical team to Lieutenant O’Neill’s room now.”

“Tim, the doctor is coming,” he soothed the distressed younger man.

O’Neill looked up at him confused, “Captain? How did you get here? Why is it so hot?”

“Just rest, Lieutenant,” Oliver told him, “The doctor is coming.”

“I can’t find Miguel,” O’Neill murmured, “I have to find him.”

Oliver didn’t get a chance to say anything as the medical team arrived and he was pushed back out of the room.

 

“Sir,” Jonathan jogged into the infirmary followed by Lucas and Dagwood.

Hudson turned from his spot watching the doctors, “There’s no news yet. Doctor Perry told me she will give me some when she has it.”

The three men joined the Captain, no one sure exactly what to say while they waited. After a few minutes Tony and Lonnie arrived, worry on their faces but neither asked anything when Jonathan quickly shook his head letting them know there was no news.

Time seemed to drag as they waited, finally Dr Perry walked over to them.

“Doctor?” Hudson asked before anyone else could.

Dr Perry took a deep breath, “Lieutenant O’Neill is resting comfortably at the moment and I am running some tests to determine exactly what’s wrong with him. I will keep you all up to date but right now he needs rest.”

There was a general hesitation before Jonathan took the lead, “Doctor, will you let us know when we’re allowed to see him.”

“Of course,” she told him.

Jonathan nodded and motioned the others to leave, “Sir, I’ll be on the bridge.”

 

Oliver watched O’Neill’s friends leave all looking worried waiting until he was sure they were gone.

“Doctor?” he asked recognising that she was holding back.

Perry sighed, “I am concerned, Captain but until I get the test results back I’m not going to speculate.”

Oliver grimaced, “Keep me apprised of his condition.”

The doctor nodded before she returned to work. Oliver sighed before he headed back to the work he had to do today.

*********************************************

Tim groaned.

He forced his eyes open confused to see the infirmary around him and not his room.

“Welcome back, Lieutenant,” Dr Perry smiled down at him.

“What happened?” Tim asked his throat sore and scratchy.

Perry gave him some water before answering, “You had a high fever. You’ve been in and out of consciousness all day. But it appears your fever has broken finally.”

Tim stared at her confused, annoyed when the woman smiled at him amused.

“I want you to rest and if you’re good I’ll let you go back to your quarters tomorrow,” she told him with a smile.

“Yes, ma’am,” Tim sighed, feeling the need to sleep again wishing it wasn’t quite so warm in here.

Noise at his side made Tim open his eyes again, “Commander?” he asked confused to find Ford sitting at his side.

“How are you feeling, Tim?” Jonathan smiled relief covering his face.

Tim sighed, “Tired, and a little confused.”

Jonathan smiled amused, “Looks like you picked something up that knocked you sideways. Hudson found you unconscious with a high fever this morning.”

Tim groaned covering his face with his hands. That was all he needed. More reason for Captain Hudson to hate him.

“We were all worried about you,” Jonathan told him, “You were really ill.”

Tim shrugged slightly wincing at how sore his muscles were, “I just need some sleep and maybe get them to turn the heat down. I know it’s meant to be warm in the infirmary but this is ridiculous.”

Jonathan clapped his shoulder, “I’ll let you rest.”

Without realising it Tim’s eyes closed again and he slipped into unconsciousness once more. Noise from his side pulled Tim back from his sleep again. He forced his eyes open and glanced to his side.

“Dagwood?”

The large man jumped, “Did I wake you? I was told not to wake you.”

“It’s okay,” Tim whispered happy to see him.

Dagwood shook his head, “Dr Perry said I wasn’t to wake you.”

“Don’t worry,” Tim murmured, “I’ll tell her you didn’t mean to.”

Dagwood smiled, “Do you feel better now?”

“I’m just hot, Dagwood,” Tim sighed, “I’m just so hot, so…so…”

 

Dagwood was worried. 

He didn’t like it when his friends were sick or hurt, but especially Tim. Tim was the first member of the crew to accept him, he was the first one to include him and Dagwood had become an accepted member of the crew because of Tim.

“I’m just hot, Dagwood,” Tim sighed, “I’m just so hot, so…so…”

Tim stopped talking and began to shake.

“Tim?” Dagwood called scared before he turned and yelled for help.

The doctor and nurses came rushing over, Dagwood tried to stay but he was pushed back.

“Hey,” the nurse with blonde hair and brown eyes took his arm, “You need to let the doctor work.”

Dagwood frowned, “But Tim…”

“Is in the best hands,” the nurse reminded him, “You can’t do anything just now.”

The GELF wrapped his arms around himself, watching the doctor and nurses hide his friend from view. Finally the noises stopped and Dr Perry came over to him.

“Is Tim okay?” Dagwood asked fearfully.

Dr Perry squeezed his arm, “For now but I need to talk to everyone together.”

 

The room was quiet. 

They all watched Dr Perry walk in and take her seat at the table.

“Doctor,” Hudson said, “Can you give us an update on the Lieutenant.”

Perry took a deep breath, “Earlier Lieutenant O’Neill’s fever spiked and he had a seizure” she said stopping them before anyone could speak, “We’ve managed to lower his temperature for now but I’m concerned. I have done every test I can think of but can’t find any virus or bacteria to account for his condition.”

They all looked at one another confused before Jonathan spoke up, “What does that mean, doctor?”

“It means,” she hesitated for a moment before sighing, “It means I don’t know how to help him. So what we need to do is go over his movements for the past few days.”

“Why?” Tony asked confused, “What good will that do?”

“Because it might give the doctor an idea how Tim got sick,” Lucas explained.

“Precisely,” Hudson spoke up, “So let’s start with last night. What happened after he left the bridge?”

Lonnie shrugged, “He met us for dinner.”

“Who exactly?” Perry asked making notes.

“Me, Tony and Lucas,” Lonnie clarified.

Perry nodded, “And there were no signs he was unwell?”

“No,” Lonnie and Lucas said in unison.

“He had a headache,” Tony said making them all turn to him confused.

Lucas frowned, “Did he? He didn’t say anything.”

“Tim wouldn’t but I saw he kept rubbing the bridge of his nose and left temple,” Tony explained before shrugging at the stunned looks he was getting, “Ortiz told me the signs once.”

“Was that the first time you noticed him having a headache recently?” Perry asked.

Tony grimaced, “No,” he said after a moment’s thought, “Come to think of it every time I’ve seen him the last few days he’s had one.”

“What are you thinking, Doctor?” Hudson asked watching the doctor tap her pen on the pad.

Perry grimaced, “I don’t know, Captain. I think I need to run some more tests.”

 

“Doctor,” Nurse Turner came over and handed her the latest test results.

Perry took it with a soft nod flipping through the results annoyed to see there was nothing to explain the symptoms O’Neill was exhibiting.

She walked over to where her patient lay, they had an ice blanket covering him and several cold gel packs surrounding his body to try to keep his temperature down. The man began to moan softly, his eyes were squeezed shut tightly before he began to toss crying out in pain.

“He’s burning up again,” Perry grimaced, “Get more ice packs, we need to make sure he doesn’t have another seizure.”

The team surrounded the man on the bed trying to bring his temperature down.

“Doctor!!” Turner called suddenly.

Perry moved to the nurse who was holding O’Neill’s arm, she gasped as she saw three angry fresh burns across his forearm.

“This isn’t a virus.”


	2. Chapter 2

The room was quiet while Doctor Perry updated them on the condition of their friend.

“Do you have any ideas where these burns came from?” Hudson asked looking at the pictures showing the marks on the Lieutenant’s arms.

“No virus, bacteria or poison that we know of could do this,” Doctor Perry told him, “I’ve done some research and I have two possibilities.”

Silence filled the room, the Captain and doctor could see every one of O’Neill’s friends wanting to ask but no one wanted to be the one who did.

“Doctor,” Hudson spoke up finally, “What are the possibilities?”

Perry leaned back in her chair, “Firstly it is a virus or bacteria he contracted during his time on Hyperion that we have no knowledge of, but there are no foreign agents in his blood or the blood of all who were with him.”

“What’s option two?” Hudson asked.

“From my research I found with a few instances with similar symptoms,” Perry told them.

Tony frowned confused, “That’s good, isn’t it?” 

“Not exactly,” Perry explained, “Because the other instances were due to a telepath connecting with someone and showing the same symptoms as that person. Which is where the problem lies?”

“Because Tim isn’t a telepath,” Lonnie sighed frustrated.

Silence filled the room again before Lucas spoke up, “Commander?”

Jonathan grimaced, “I know.”

“Know?” Tony demanded, “Know what?”

Jonathan and Lucas shared a look before they turned to Hudson.

“Let me guess,” Hudson said softly, “Mr O’Neill has had some telepathic experiences.”

Jonathan grimaced, “That’s where it becomes complicated because there’s no way to know if it was actually Tim.”

Hudson took a deep breath, “Commander, please just explain and let Dr Perry decide if it’s helpful or not.”

Jonathan nodded, “It was about a month after Captain Bridger joined us. We were studying black smokers and Darwin fell ill.”

“The pool was closed on the bridge as we were getting a bit rocky,” Lucas took over, “All of a sudden both Captain Bridger and Tim knew Darwin needed help.”

“So that was Darwin,” Tony noted.

Jonathan shrugged, “Possibly. Darwin gave all the crew dreams later on in the tour.”

Perry mused on this for a few moments, “Very interesting.”

“There was one more possible telepathic episode,” Lucas added, “Tim was given some time away not long before we were taken to Hyperion. The GELF Mariah managed to grab him and she tortured him. Whatever it was meant Wendy…Dr Smith felt his pain.”

“And that was probably Wendy,” Lonnie sighed frustrated.

“This has at least given me some avenues to explore,” Dr Perry told them, “If any of you think of anything else, let me know.”

 

Oliver entered the infirmary hoping he’d been called down because Dr Perry had a cure for Lieutenant O’Neill or at the very least an idea how to help him. Unable to see the doctor he moved to the bedside of his officer.

He thought back to the first few days after the Seaquest had been returned to Earth, when the task of letting his new crew know about their families fell to him. All of the crew had some family they were able to contact, all except O’Neill. Oliver remembered the look on the younger man’s face at the news his entire family - parents, older brother, older sisters, brothers-in-law, sister-in-law, nieces and nephews were all dead, killed the year before in a Macronesian attack.

“Captain,” Perry walked over to him.

“What news, doctor?” he asked.

Perry grimaced, “He’s getting worse, in the past hour more burns have appeared. This time they’re on his back and extremely nasty. I have absolutely no idea whether this is a result of a telepathic connection but I think we need to start acting as though it is.”

“You’re suggesting we take him to the Institute?” Oliver asked.

Perry nodded, “It’s the best idea I have. The Institute is shielded against this kind of thing and although not one hundred percent foolproof I feel it’s the best idea we have.”

“Have you made the call?” Oliver asked

Perry nodded, “They’re expecting us.”

“I’ll order the change of course,” Oliver assured her, “And let you know when we’re there.”

Turning to the man lying on the bed Oliver rested his hand on the younger man’s shoulder for a second before heading up to the bridge.

 

Jonathan entered the ward room when Hudson called to enter closing the door behind him. 

“Sit, Commander,” Hudson said before getting straight to the point, “As you know we’ve changed course.”

“Yes, sir,” Jonathan answered, he wanted to know where they were going and why it was so important no one knew the destination.

Hudson passed over a medical report, “Lieutenant O’Neill’s condition is getting worse. Dr Perry is out of ideas so we’re heading to the one place she feels can help.”

“And where is that?” Jonathan asked before adding quickly, “Sir.”

“The Westphalen Institute for Medical Research,” Hudson told him, smiling slightly at the stunned look.

“Westphalen?”

“The year after the Seaquest disappeared she came into some money,” Hudson explained, “She used it to open the Institute which has become one of the leading forces in medical as well as telepathic research.”

Jonathan chuckled, “Will she be there?”

“Unfortunately,” Hudson dropped his head slightly, “Dr Westphalen died two years ago in a shuttle accident. She saved the other members of the crew. However her legacy lives on in the Institute which her daughter runs these days.”

“Knowing Kristin,” Jonathan sighed softly, “It’ll be staffed by the best people?”

Hudson nodded, “I know a few of them personally, Commander. The Lieutenant will be in the best hands. I can promise you that.”

*********************************************

AJ scanned the file she’d just received as she ate what was passing as her breakfast today. When the phone began to beep she hit the button smiling at the man who appeared on the screen, “Hey.”

“Is that your breakfast?” the disapproving frown made her chuckle.

“I’m working, Mike,” AJ told him with a fond smile, “Just because you gave me a ring doesn’t mean you can police my eating habits.”

He smiled at her, “I know, honey. I just wanted to let you know I’ll be gone for a few more days.”

“I should have known not to get involved with a shuttle pilot,” AJ chuckled, “I have a patient coming in so I have to go. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Mike grinned before he disappeared.

AJ finished eating just before the call came that the Seaquest had arrived along with her patient. She reached the airlock as it was opening and she smiled warmly at the man who stepped out first.

“Oliver Hudson,” she drawled with a grin, “How’s the leg?”

He frowned at her, “It’s been five years. Are you ever going to let me forget that?”

“Never,” AJ replied, accepting the quick hug he gave her.

Oliver caught her hand as she stepped back, “This is new,” he said looking at the diamond ring that graced her finger.

“Mike finally proposed,” AJ told him, “About six months ago. But that can wait. I believe my patient is here.”

 

Oliver stood back as Perry and her team brought his stricken crew member out of the airlock. He knew AJ was a great doctor, he’d been one of her patients and although he would never admit it to anyone, especially her, Oliver knew the only reason he was able to walk never mind anything else was due to her tenacity.

“Has he had anymore seizures?” AJ asked as she went through the most recent notes Dr Perry had passed her.

“No,” Perry told her, “We’ve managed to keep his temperature down with the gel packs and ice blanket.”

“But the burns are still appearing,” AJ mused before turning to the nurses, “Okay, room fifty five and start the tests I’ve noted.” She turned to Oliver and Perry, “We have him. I will come and see you once we’ve done our initial tests.”

Dr Perry nodded and drew her people back to the airlock to return to the Seaquest. When Oliver hesitated AJ rested her hand on his arm.

“I know you feel responsible for him,” AJ said softly, “But trust me, I’m going to do everything possible to help him. Okay?”

Oliver nodded, “I’ll be on the Seaquest. AJ, his friends…”

“I know,” she cut him off, “I know the bond created by crews, I’m engaged to a shuttle pilot remember? I will tell you as soon as I know something.”

With a final squeeze of his arm AJ followed O’Neill’s gurney disappearing from sight very quickly.

 

All eyes turned to her the moment AJ walked into the ward room on board the Seaquest. She took a deep breath and walked to the empty seat.

“Alright,” she said once she took her seat quickly taking note of everyone’s name, “Lieutenant O’Neill is still unconscious and we are trying to discover the cause of his illness but,” she said before anyone could say anything, “There is good news.”

“Which is?” the man with a nametag that read Piccolo demanded.

“His temperature is returning to normal,” AJ explained, “And the burn marks have stopped appearing. It seems that the theory this is telepathic may be correct.”

“Is there a way to find out who is doing this to him?” Ford asked.

AJ grimaced, “I’ve sent a message to a friend of mine. I’m hoping he can use his abilities to trace the signal. Other than that there is the possibility that once Lieutenant O’Neill wakes up he will have some information that will be able to help.”

“That’s it?” the only woman demanded, “We have to wait?”

“Henderson,” Oliver warned.

“I’m sorry, Captain but Tim isn’t getting better,” Henderson cried, “And all we have is maybes.”

Oliver stood suddenly, “That’s enough,” he snapped, “Dr Munro is one of the best doctors there is. And she is doing everything she can to help.”

Henderson sank back slightly in her seat at the reprimand.

“Look,” AJ took over, “I know this is hard for you all. He is your friend and you want him to be well again instantly but there are no easy answers. We are doing everything we can and I will keep you up to date with his progress.”

Oliver gave them a few moments to absorb this before snapping, “Dismissed.”

AJ watched them leave before turning to Oliver, “That was fun.”

“I’m sorry about that,” he apologised, “Henderson was out of line.”

“They’re scared, Oliver,” AJ reminded him, “He’s their friend and he is sick with no explanation. It’s understandable.”

Oliver sighed, “There’s something else I wanted to talk to you about, something I didn’t want in O’Neill’s file.”

AJ leaned forward intrigued.

“You know he is one of the crew who went missing for ten years,” Oliver explained, “Well I’ve been seeing signs of depression lately.”

AJ grimaced, “How bad?”

“I don’t think he’s suicidal,” Oliver continued, “But he has no real hope at the moment. His entire family were killed in the attack on Corral a year before he was returned to Earth and his closest friend onboard the ship didn’t return with them.”

“That’s not good,” AJ mused before tilting her head thoughtfully, “There’s something else, isn’t there?”

Oliver nodded, “I don’t think my idea for helping him focus has really worked. And when I found him barely conscious he said something that worried me.”

“Which was?”

“That he couldn’t find Miguel.”

AJ frowned, “Let me guess, his deceased friend.”

Oliver nodded. 

“Okay, I’d better get back,” AJ gathered together her files and stood, “I’m doing everything I can, Oliver. Try not to worry too much.”

*********************************************

It was cold.

He couldn’t understand why it was so cold all of a sudden. The last thing he remembered was talking to Dagwood in the infirmary and he’d been really warm now though…

“Lieutenant?” a voice called to him, it sounded as though it was coming through water, “Lieutenant, open your eyes.”

Tim tried to say something but all that came out was a soft moan.

“Lieutenant,” the voice, he finally worked out it was a woman calling him, came again, “I know you’re tired but I need you to open your eyes.”

Tim sighed, he wanted to sleep some more but he liked her voice. It had a nice quality. The linguist in him could detect a few different tones that told him she’d travelled. It was commanding but comforting and Tim forced himself to try to open his eyes.

The light hurt but Tim managed to open his eyes finally and found a woman smiling down at him. She had blue-green eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that was pulled back from her face.

“Well hello, Lieutenant O’Neill,” she smiled down at him, “How do you feel?”

“Tired,” he forced out.

She smiled again, “I know. But I need you to try and stay awake for a little longer okay?”

“’Kay,” he forced out before grimacing, “Cold.”

She rested her hand on his shoulder, “I know. You’ve had a high fever and we’ve been using a cooling blanket to keep your temperature down. I’ll remove it just now.”

Tim shivered as the covers were removed, relieved when a new blanket was placed on him and he began to feel a little more comfortable.

“Okay,” the woman said again, “I need you to stay awake while we do some tests. Can you do that for me?”

Tim nodded wearily, “I’ll try.”

 

AJ checked the charts keeping an eye on her patient as he managed to sit up. The nurse brought him some water and AJ watched him. In the past few hours since he’d woken he had seemingly recovered. All tests were coming back normal which was just as confusing as the results they’d been getting when he got here.

“Doctor,” he greeted her when she walked over to his bed, “When can I get out of here?”

“Excuse me?” AJ chuckled.

He frowned at her slightly, “I need to get back to the Seaquest. I have duties.”

“Lieutenant,” AJ stated firmly, “You have been extremely ill for the past few days. Your temperature was so high at one point you had a seizure and you have burn marks on your body that we have no idea where they came from. So, until I can work out where this came from and ensure it never happens again then you are not leaving.”

“How long will that take?” he asked.

“Lieutenant,” Oliver interrupted them, “I hope you’re being a good patient and not giving Dr Munro any trouble.”

AJ rolled her eyes at him, frowning at the way her patient jumped nervously at his Captain’s presence.

“Oliver,” she walked over to him, “No one could give me as much trouble as you did.”

She caught O’Neill’s confused look and gave him a quick wink.

“AJ, can I have a few minutes with Lieutenant O’Neill?” Oliver asked.

She nodded, “Just do not aggravate my patient or I will find an excuse for tests on your leg.”

 

Oliver waited until AJ had left the room before turning to the man sitting on the bed looking uncomfortable.

“At ease, Lieutenant,” Oliver told him drawing a chair to the side of the bed, “You’re in your sick bed, I don’t expect you to stand to attention.”

“Sir, I am feeling much better,” O’Neill told him, “I can return to my duties.”

Oliver shook his head, “Until AJ…Dr Munro agrees then I’m afraid you’re stuck here.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Lieutenant…Tim,” Oliver saw the stunned look in the younger man’s eyes at the use of his first name, “How much do you remember of when you were ill?”

O’Neill shook his head, “Not much. I remember going to bed then waking up in the infirmary.”

Oliver hesitated, he didn’t know if he should tell the younger man about what he’d said in the middle of a fevered dream. Finally he decided not to.

“Well you had us all worried,” Oliver told him, hating the stunned look in O’Neill’s eyes at that revelation, “Commander Ford and the rest are waiting to see you, do you feel up to it?”

“Yes, sir,” he smiled.

“I’ll let them in,” Oliver nodded before walking out leaving O’Neill looking confused.

 

Jonathan smiled relieved to see Tim sitting up looking tired but much better than the last time he’d saw him.

“Commander,” Tim greeted him with a slight smile.

“How do you feel, Tim?” Jonathan took the seat Hudson had just vacated.

Tim shrugged, “A lot better.”

“Well you scared the hell out of us,” Jonathan told him, “Dagwood especially. He’s waiting outside with Tony keeping him from coming in while I’m here.”

Tim frowned confused.

“Your doctor said only one visitor at a time,” Jonathan clarified, “I pulled rank. I don’t have long, Lonnie told me I only had five minutes before they were dragging me out so the others can check on you.”

Tim looked slightly embarrassed, covering it by reaching for some water. Jonathan saw the angry burns on Tim’s arm as his sleeve slid up when he reached out. He grimaced knowing that although his friend looked much better they still had no idea what had happened to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim loved his doctor.

He wasn’t in love with her or anything stupid like that but he loved her because she was keeping him sane while he was stuck in the hospital.

The Seaquest had been called away two days before; Lucas was the one who came to tell him they were leaving.

AJ had arrived seconds after Lucas had gone with a few more tests, she started a conversation about movies and Tim found himself distracted for a while as they chatted. She’d started coming into his room to eat lunch and dinner with him, chatting about random things. When he asked her why she chuckled and pointed out of her three patients he was the only one not comatose.

“Still nothing?” he asked on day three when she performed the same tests she had since he’d woken up.

AJ frowned at him, “Don’t be smug. I told you we believed that there is some kind of psychic attack and we’re shielded here.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Tim asked at the opening, “Where exactly am I?”

AJ stared at him confused, “You mean none of your friends told you?”

Tim shook his head.

“Thanks guys,” she muttered to the room before sitting at his side, “This is the Westphalen Institute for Medical Research.”

“Westphalen?” Tim breathed stunned.

AJ nodded, “Yes.”

“Is she…” he trailed off shaking his head, “If she was still alive she would have visited.”

AJ rested her hand on his arm, “She died a few years ago.”

“Did you know her?”

“She was the one who hired me,” AJ smiled at the memory, “Introduced to my fiancé as well.”

Tim let out a soft sigh, “She was one of the best people I knew.”

AJ suddenly jumped up, “Do you want to see the dedication ceremony for this place?”

“What?”

“Well, I have no more tests to do,” she explained, “And Henry isn’t due here until tomorrow so what else do you want to do?”

 

_“A few years ago,” Kristin started as she stood at the small podium, “I was lucky enough to be the Head Scientist and Chief Medical Officer on board the Seaquest. During the thirteen months I spent onboard I met, as well as worked with, some of the best and brightest. Unfortunately I was not able to rejoin them when the new Seaquest set sail.”_

The video panned slowly to a few of the people in the audience, Tim smiled seeing Katie, Ben and Crocker sitting amongst the crowd.

_“Sadly,” Kristin continued resolve in her eyes, “The Seaquest disappeared with all hands a few years ago. I dedicate this Institute, and all the good I hope it will do, to the crew of the Seaquest but there are five specific people I want to be remembered always as they meant a great deal to me.”_

She paused and Tim felt his breath catch when he saw his family sitting there with Miguel’s mother and youngest sister.

_“I hope that the work we do here will let their memory, their legacy live on,” Kristin finished. She stepped to the plaque behind her and slowly peeled off the protective strip._

_“Miguel Ortiz,” Kristin stated before continuing, “Tim O’Neill, Jonathan Ford, Lucas Wolenczak and Nathan Bridger. Five men I was fortunate enough to call friend.”_

 

Tim forced back tears that hit him without warning as he watched the recording. 

He hated this. 

Hated that in the blink of an eye his entire life had changed beyond all recognition. He missed his family, he didn’t see them often but he’d always known they were there and he loved going home on leave. Now he would never do that again.

He missed Miguel. 

He missed his best friend so much. Tim automatically looked for him every time he stepped onto the bridge, a stab going through him the moment he remembered that Miguel was gone.

Ten years had gone in the flash leaving Tim lost no matter how much he tried to find his way. The only thing he had left was the Seaquest and he couldn’t stop the fear that one day he would lose that too.

Tim lay on his hospital bed, staring at the burn marks on his arm. It looked as though he might have lost the Seaquest now. Until they worked out what had happened, if they ever did, he was stuck here.

Decisively he sat up and slid off the bed, walking out the door he found himself in a corridor. Before he could move however he came face to face with AJ who was standing, her arms folded and an amused smile on her face.

“Going somewhere?”

 

AJ watched her patient as he slid back onto his bed looking annoyed and slightly guilty. 

“I know you’re bored,” she said sympathetically, “But unfortunately until Henry gets here you can’t leave this room.”

“So I’m stuck?” Tim asked a slight whine in his voice.

AJ gave a slight shrug, “Yeah. This is the only part of the facility that is shielded against psychic attacks so you’re not allowed to wander around.”

“AJ, I need something to do,” Tim told her, “Please.”

She grimaced before asking, “How many languages do you speak?”

“I’m fluent in six and passable in about a dozen more,” he replied with a shrug.

“Okay,” AJ smiled, “One of the researchers has been working on a project where he needs to translate several old recordings. Most aren’t in English. I can ask him if you could do some of it for him. If you want?”

Tim let out a long sigh, “Yes, please. I will do anything right now.”

“I’ll go talk to him now,” she promised, “But you stay here. Agreed?”

Tim nodded, “Agreed.”

*********************************************

The final members of the team who had been helping repair the damaged sections of the colony had returned.

“We’re ready to go, Captain,” Ford advised the moment Oliver walked onto the bridge.

“Excellent, Commander,” Oliver told him, “Let’s get back to New Cape Quest and see what they want us to do now.”

Ford chuckled softly.

“Sir,” Lucas spoke up, “Dr Perry just called. She is about to check in with the Institute and wanted to know if you wished to be there.”

Oliver could feel all of O’Neill’s friends watching him, none had been happy to leave him at the Institute so he nodded.

“Tell Dr Perry I will be right down,” Oliver advised Lucas before turning back to Ford, “Commander, the bridge is yours again.”

With that he headed down to the infirmary.

 

“Captain,” Perry greeted him, “I’m just waiting for Dr Munro.”

Grabbing the spare seat Oliver joined her watching the ‘soothing’ waiting screen. After a few minutes the familiar face appeared.

“Dr Perry, Oliver,” AJ greeted them, “Sorry, I was held up.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “How is Lieutenant O’Neill?”

“It’s nice to see you too, Oliver,” AJ threw at him sarcastically while she pulled over a file, “I should know better by now than to expect pleasantries.”

“AJ,” Oliver growled warningly as she smiled at him.

Dr Perry coughed trying to hide her chuckle.

“All of Tim’s results are normal again,” AJ reported, “He hasn’t complained of a headache and there has been no reoccurrence of the burns, although the ones he does have haven’t faded yet.”

Perry frowned as she looked over the results AJ had sent to her, “Do you have any idea the cause of his symptoms yet?”

“No,” AJ shook her head, “My expert is due tomorrow. My only issue is trying to keep Tim locked down.”

Oliver frowned, “Is he causing problems?”

“He’s bored, Oliver,” AJ laughed, “I can’t even let him go to the main parts of the Institute to use the guest facilities because none of it is shielded. I’ve managed to get one of the researchers to give him some translation work.”

Oliver stared at her, “You’ve got him working for you?”

She shrugged, “It was that or lock all the doors. It’s keeping him focussed on something other than the fact we have no idea what’s wrong with him.”

“We’re heading back to New Cape Quest,” Oliver advised her, “Let me know if you need anything from us to help.”

AJ nodded, “I will.”

“And let him know he is missed,” Oliver said before adding, “By the crew.”

AJ shook her head, “You almost came across as human there, Oliver. You’re slipping.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Go away and heal my officer.”

She gave him another grin before the screen went black. Perry turned to him with an amused smile.

“Call me if you need anything, Doctor,” Oliver said before she could make a remark heading out.

 

Lucas and Tony sat watching Darwin as he chased the toys they were tossing into the water for him.

“I heard the Captain checked with the place Tim is being kept,” Tony said, choosing a frog toy before tossing it to the far end of the pool.

Lucas nodded, “Hudson said Tim’s fine and they’re waiting for some specialist.”

“Tim burn.”

The two men turned to Darwin who appeared suddenly at their side, he threw the toys at them.

“Not anymore,” Lucas assured him, “His temperature is back to normal. Tim will be fine and back here soon.”

Darwin splashed them and swam away.

“Do you believe that?” Tony asked.

Lucas shrugged, “Tim was pretty ill, Tony. His fever was so high he had a seizure and the doctors don’t know why. He could be really sick, so sick that he can never come back to the Seaquest.”

*********************************************

“Henry,” AJ greeted the man walking through the airlock, smiling as he pulled her into a tight hug, “It’s about time you got here.”

Henry Abbot laughed as he let her go, “You look well, AJ.”

“So do you,” she replied linking her arm with his, “Come on. This is an interesting case and one I really hope you can help with.”

Henry nodded, “Of course. Give me the details.”

He listened as AJ gave him the information on Tim’s case.

“Interesting,” Henry mused, “I’ve only heard of one incident with similar symptoms but the patient was a telepath and a very powerful one.”

“From all his tests Tim isn’t on the psi-scale at all,” AJ replied, “Although there have apparently been a few incidents which disagree with that.”

Henry chewed his lip in thought, “Our best option here is for me to meet with Mr O’Neill first then we can go from there.”

AJ nodded, “Come on. He’s in the shielded section.”

“And it’s helped?” Henry asked.

“For now.”

 

Tim started the next recording and began to write the translation. He was enjoying doing this and grateful that AJ had persuaded the researcher to let him do this. Dr Choi was well into his sixties and demanded a demonstration of Tim’s skills before he allowed the recordings out of his sight.

Suddenly aware he wasn’t alone Tim looked up to see AJ standing with an unknown man, hitting the stop button Tim pulled off the headphones.

“Hi?”

“Tim, this is Henry,” AJ introduced, “He’s here to determine if there is a telepathic reason behind your symptoms.”

Henry offered his hand which Tim shook.

“It’s great to meet you,” Tim said, “And I really hope you can get me out of here.”

AJ shook her head in mock sadness, “You know, Tim. I thought we were getting along.”

“Ignore her,” Henry laughed, “Do you mind if we clear this away?”

“Of course not,” Tim started to clear the bed stopping the others helping, “I know what everything is.”

After a few minutes Tim was laying back on the bed as AJ dimmed the lights and Henry stood at his side.

“This is just going to be a low level scan,” Henry explained, “I’m just checking for any residue of a telepathic connection. I won’t be trying to access any information especially not anything classified. Alright?”

Tim nodded.

“Then try and relax,” Henry told him, “AJ is going to be in the room the entire time.”

“Is that meant to be relaxing?” Tim asked with a smile.

Henry turned to AJ, “I like him.”

“Get on with your job,” AJ scolded trying hard not to look amused.

Tim took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Henry rested a hand on his forehead.

 

AJ watched Henry place his hand on Tim’s forehead. She could see Tim was nervous about what Henry would find but hoped, like she did, that it would be the answer.

After a few moments of silence Henry stepped back, a slight frown on his face.

“I’m guessing you didn’t find the answer,” Tim noted with a resigned sigh.

Henry patted the other man’s shoulder, “I need some time to analyse what I saw. It’s not like a movie in my head, sometimes it takes several hours for me to sort through what I saw.”

AJ motioned Henry to leave the room and moved to Tim’s side. He was lying staring up at the ceiling his frustration clearly showing on his face.

“I know this is hard, Tim,” she sympathised, “But we are all doing everything we can, you know this.”

Tim let out a long sigh, “I just wish...” he rubbed his eyes, “AJ, I just feel that I’m going to be stuck here in this room for the rest of my life.”

“You’re not exactly a glass half full kind of person, are you?” AJ noted with a disapproving frown.

“I used to be,” Tim replied sadly, “I used to hope for the best but these days not so much.”

AJ shook her head, “Then I need to get you out of here before you start bringing me down. I’m going to go talk with Henry. Why don’t you pick up the translations and focus on something else for a while.”

Sitting up once more Tim pulled over his translation work as AJ headed out after Henry wondering what he’d seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Darwin swam through the aqua-tubes looking around the Seaquest. He didn’t like that Tim was not here. It had taken time for him to get used to the new crew after the years taken from them and he had but only because Lucas and Tim were still onboard.

But now without Tim the boat felt off and Darwin didn’t like it.

*********************************************

“What did you see?”

Henry looked up surprised to see AJ standing in front of him, arms folded across her chest determination written over her face.

He let out a long sigh, “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” AJ asked confused.

He shook his head in confusion, “There was no foreign mind within his.”

“That’s good isn’t it?” AJ noted, “Because that is what we wanted to know.”

“It would be except there is something in there,” Henry told her, “The only way I can describe it is as a golden box. I’ve never seen anything like that.”

AJ grimaced, “Could that be the cause of the symptoms he’s been experiencing?”

“I don’t know,” Henry admitted, “I think I need to do a read when we’re out from the shield.”

“That could be dangerous,” AJ noted.

Henry shrugged, “But it is the only idea I have.”

She let out a long sigh, “Let me talk to Tim. Although I’m pretty sure what his answer will be.”

“AJ,” he called as she started out, “This is something I’ve never seen before. I don’t know if I’m the right person to deal with this.”

 

AJ walked the corridors of the Institute trying to decide what to do. It was on one hand the only real way to find out what was happening but then again it could put Tim’s life in danger again. She had become quite fond of her patient and didn’t want him to be hurt but he could be stuck here for the rest of his life if they didn’t.

She reached Tim’s room and leaned in to check him, smiling to herself to find him sitting engrossed in the translation.

Finally she tapped on the doorframe to let him know she was there, smiling as his head bobbed up.

“I need to talk to you,” AJ told him as she stepped inside and pulled a chair across to the bed.

Tim winced, “This sounds ominous.”

AJ took a deep breath, “Henry didn’t find anything when he did his scan,” she told him continuing before he could say anything, “He wants to try the scan outside the shielded area.”

“That’s dangerous, isn’t it?” Tim asked softly.

AJ nodded, “It is but it could also be the only way we can find out what is happening to you.”

“Then let’s do this.”

*********************************************

Oliver watched the bridge as they went around their business very aware of the large hole at communications. Ensign Dent was doing his best but there were very few who could keep up with O’Neill. Those who had been on the Seaquest before the ten year jump were obviously missing him. He’d overheard Piccolo noting that the old crew were dwindling, though that wasn’t the word he used exactly.

“Sir,” Dent called, “We’re receiving orders from Secretary General McGath.”

Oliver sighed, hoping it was something interesting to get everyone’s minds off their absent friend.

“I’ll take it in the ward room,” he ordered marching off the bridge.

Reaching the privacy of the ward room he let Dent know he was ready.

“Yes, sir,” Oliver said the moment McGath appeared on the screen in front of him.

“We’ve lost all contact with Huntsman Colony,” the Secretary General said, “I need you to find out what’s happening.”

“Any possibility that the Macronesians are behind this?” Oliver asked leaning back in his chair.

McGath grimaced, “We’ve not had any indication they are in the area but it’s not an impossibility.”

Oliver grimaced before he nodded, “I’ll keep you informed, sir.”

Huntsman Colony was a farming community which was deep in UEO territory but it was close enough to the Macronesian border that it was always watched closely. 

“Sir?”

Oliver looked up to see his second-in command standing waiting, “Sit down, Commander. We have a mission.”

Ford listened attentively as Oliver explained the history of Huntsman.

“If there is a need to board the colony,” Ford mused, “I’ll take Dagwood, Piccolo, Underwood and Smith.”

Oliver nodded in agreement, “Take Wolenczak as well. You may need his skills.”

“Of course, sir,” Ford nodded.

“I’d prefer O’Neill be going since the colonists are a mixture of cultures and not everyone speaks English,” Oliver grimaced, “But I suppose Smith will have to do.”

 

The colony was quiet when they reached it; Tony announced that there were no signs of life as he manoeuvred the WSKRs around the buildings.

“Commander,” Hudson said.

Jonathan nodded, “Yes, sir. Okay, people lets go.”

The team all moved passing their station to their relief before they followed Jonathan down to the launch bay. Underwood piloted the launch towards the airlock while Lucas tried to get into the computer system.

“Nearing the airlock,” Underwood told him, “I’m not getting any signal to bring us in.”

“I’m working on it,” Lucas spoke up, “There seems to be something blocking me.”

Underwood held position as Lucas typed furiously; he gave a quick cry of victory when he activated the automated docking sequence. Slowly the shuttle attached itself to the colony locking on with a loud thunk.

“Weapons ready,” Jonathan ordered, “Stay together.”

With a deep breath he hit the button allowing the door to open before stepping slowly into the colonies launch bay. The lights were low, appearing to be on emergency power.

“Kinda creepy,” Lucas noted softly as he followed Dagwood.

Jonathan grimaced; he was thinking the same but was trying not to think too much about the fact. They reached the habitat area and Jonathan frowned that it was empty as the launch bay.

“Captain,” he said over the radio, “The whole place is deserted.”

Silence greeted him for a moment before Hudson came on, “How long do you think they left?”

“From the looks of things,” Lucas said, “I’d say months.”

“Try and get into the computer system,” Hudson ordered, “Commander, I want you to see if there is anything to explain this.”

Jonathan nodded even though Hudson couldn’t see him, “We’ll keep in touch, sir.”

“If everyone left a long time ago,” Dagwood spoke up suddenly, “Why do we only know now?”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Dagwood who looked extremely self-conscious that everyone was staring at him.

“That’s a very good point,” Jonathan said softly looking around slowly, “Lucas.”

Lucas appeared at his side, “Yes, sir?” 

“Find out who was here and what happened to the colonists,” he ordered.

As Lucas headed to the closest computer terminal Jonathan looked around the deserted room getting a very bad feeling.

*********************************************

Tim took the offered chocolate bar from AJ with a frown, “Is this a bribe?”

“An apology,” she chuckled, “I know you wanted to do the test today.”

He shrugged, “Since one of your other patients woke up I can’t complain too much. How are they?”

AJ smiled as she took her usual seat at his side opening her own chocolate, “Doing better than expected. How are you doing with the translating?”

“It’s going well,” he told her, “But I don’t have much left to do.”

AJ nodded, “I’m sure I can find you something else to do,” smiling at his frown, “I’m kidding. Henry will do the test tomorrow and hopefully it will give us a clue to what happened to you.”

He leaned back against his pillows with a sigh.

“Do you want to tell me?” AJ asked softly.

Tim chewed for a moment before turning to her, “I lost ten years.”

“I know.”

“But it was so much more than that, AJ,” he tried to explain, “The last thing I remember is a missile coming towards us then I woke up, soaking wet, in a dive bar I remember being in once and not having that good a time.”

She chuckled softly.

“They put us to work quickly,” Tim explained, “And it kept my mind off it. I was actually still hopeful the missing crew would be found. Then Captain Bridger told us they weren’t coming back and I couldn’t breathe because my best friend was gone for good.”

AJ reached out and squeezed his hand.

“That was it,” Tim continued, “We had to go back to work.”

He paused again and took another bite of the chocolate, “Captain Hudson scheduled meetings with us all to tell us about our families.”

“Tim...”

“I had nieces and nephews I never met,” he told her anger filling his voice; “I have pictures and some home movies that were made but that’s it. They died celebrating my birthday. Can you believe that?”

AJ shook her head, she could feel tears pricking her eyes at how matter of fact he was about losing his family.

“The Seaquest and my friends are all I have left,” Tim continued, “AJ, I can’t lose them too.”

AJ took a deep breath and tugged his hand so he would look at her, “Listen to me. I am a brilliant doctor, one of the reasons Kristin Westphalen hired me, but I am also extremely tenacious and I am going to find out what is happening to you. I promise I’m going to get you back to the Seaquest. Okay?”

Tim nodded feeling comforted suddenly, “Okay.” 

 

Closing his eyes to sleep Tim thought about AJ and her promise to find out what was happening to him. In the dim light, meant to simulate moonlight, Tim looked down at the three burn marks across his arm. He knew there were several others on his back which he could sometimes feel depending on how he lay. 

He needed to sleep. 

Tim knew this but it wasn’t easy. 

Sitting up he started thinking back over the few days before he’d fallen ill. He remembered having a headache for several days and some weird dreams but other than that nothing too unusual.

With a sigh he closed his eyes sliding to lie down and fell asleep.

*********************************************

Tony walked slowly along the dark corridor with Dagwood just behind him; they’d checked about twenty apartments with no clue where anyone had gone. 

“It looks like they just left their life,” Tony mused seeing the remains of a breakfast on a table, “It makes no sense.”

“This is very messy,” Dagwood said looking into one of the rooms.

Tony moved to his side and peered in, “It’s a kid’s room. If they’re anything like I was they’re always messy.”

“You are still messy,” Dagwood told him.

Tony chuckled as he led the large man out of the apartment, “There’s something really not right about this place. Come on, let’s go to the next one and hope something there will give us something.”

Obediently Dagwood followed on to check the next apartment.

 

Lucas sat at the computer terminal trying to get into the records to find out what had happened to all the people. Ford was nearby looking around the office checking any paperwork to help.

“Huh,” Lucas let out involuntarily when he entered the power schematics for the colony.

“Something?” Ford asked.

Lucas grimaced, “I’m not sure, sir. There’s what appears to be a whole lot of power being rerouted into nowhere.”

Ford peered over his shoulder at the screen, “Interesting. Where is this?”

Lucas checked, “Not far from here.”

“Okay, I’m going to have a look,” Ford ordered, “Keep checking to see what you can find.”

Lucas nodded before grimacing as he was left alone trying not to think of every horror movie he’d ever been forced to watch by Tony and Miguel.

 

Jonathan found the door to the room that apparently didn’t exist and studied it. There was a keypad to open it which he knew he wouldn’t be able to crack easily.

“Lucas,” he called over his PAL.

“Yes, sir,” the young ensign replied.

“I need you to see if you can find the code for this room,” Jonathan told him, “Or come and hack it for me.”

There was a pause before Lucas replied, “Give me a minute, sir.”

Jonathan stared at the door wondering what was behind it, hoping it was going to be something completely innocuous but doubting it.

“Sorry,” Lucas jogged over, “Can’t find a code. Let me have a look.”

Jonathan waited as the young man started working, muttering to himself before giving a nod when he heard the click of the lock. The door slowly opened, they looked inside and horror filled Jonathan.

“Captain,” he called the ship without taking his eyes off the sight in front of him, “We found the colonists.”

 

Oliver Hudson had seen a lot in his time in the navy but nothing like this. There were literally hundreds of men, women and children all in what looked like honeycomb, wires coming out of them into a central pod.

“Doctor?” he asked softly as he moved to Dr Perry.

She shook her head, “I’ve found no survivors yet, Captain.”

Oliver sighed, “Find me whatever answers you can. Mr Wolenczak?”

“Yes, sir?” the young ensign appeared at his side looking slightly ashen at the scene in front of him.

“Have you found anything in the computer systems?” Oliver asked.

Wolenczak shook his head, “It’s taking some time, Captain. Whoever did this knew how to cover their tracks. I do have the security cameras working again though.”

“Keep working,” Oliver told him before turning to Piccolo who came running over, “Yes, Mr Piccolo?”

Taking several deep breaths the young man motioned to him, “You need to see this, sir.”

Following behind the normally wise-cracking man Oliver was worried how quiet he was. Stepping into the room Piccolo was leading him to Oliver realised why.

The office was covered in pictures of the Seaquest crew, from what he could tell they had been taken on every leave since they’d returned from Hyperion. 

“What the hell?”

 

Lucas finally managed to crack the security and started hunting through the files finding finally what they were looking for. 

Opening the footage taken from the security cameras Lucas watched soldiers round up the colonists forcing them into the pods. A man walked forward and sat in the central one closing his eyes.

“Sir, I have something,” Lucas told Ford, “I think I know what these things were for.”

“So do I,” Hudson appeared, “Ensign, show me the room Mr Piccolo found.”

Confused Lucas brought up the room and stared at the screen, the room was covered in photos of the crew but all were jumbled about except for one corner.

“Is that Tim?”

Hudson nodded, “The machine is for enhancing telepathic abilities, correct?”

“That was my theory,” Lucas replied.

“Then we need to get back to the Institute,” Hudson told them, “The Lieutenant is in danger.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I promise I am not doing this on purpose,” AJ held her hands up in surrender when she walked into Tim’s room.

He looked up from the movie he was watching and frowned at her, “So you haven’t postponed letting Henry do the test in the unshielded area because you think it might be too dangerous?”

AJ took her usual seat lifting the DVD cover of the movie he was watching, “There have been some emergencies with other patients. Henry has been drafted in to help but I promise tomorrow we will do the test.”

“I am holding you to that,” Tim told her.

She smiled at him, “Mike isn’t due back now for another two days so how about I grab some snacks and we settle the score?”

Tim chuckled, “Fine. But you can’t complain when I beat you.”

“You can try,” AJ clapped his arm, “I’ll be back very soon.”

With a smile she bounced out the room leaving him to watch the end of his movie.

 

“AJ.”

“Henry,” she greeted him, “I thought you were getting some rest.”

He gave a slight shrug, “I wanted to speak to Lieutenant O’Neill first.”

“Well I am just on my way to steal one of the games consoles from the kids ward,” AJ explained, “So be fast because we have a grudge to settle.”

Henry laughed shaking his head, “And you say you’re not competitive.”

“I’m not,” she said innocently, “I just like to win.”

Shaking his head Henry headed to Tim’s room while she started towards the unshielded section. Reaching the room Henry knocked.

“Come in,” Tim told him.

Henry took AJ’s usual seat, “I just wanted to let you know that we will be doing the test tomorrow.”

“AJ has already promised me,” Tim told him.

Henry nodded, “I’ve been thinking about the last attempt and wanted to ask you a few questions before tomorrow.”

Tim shrugged, looking a little confused, “Sure.”

“Other than the two recorded episodes,” Henry said, “Have you ever had any other telepathic encounter?”

“Darwin gave the entire crew dreams for about a week during the first tour,” Tim shrugged, “But other than that nothing.”

Henry frowned, “And there has been nothing else?”

“No,” Tim told him, “I’m a bridge officer, Henry. I rarely get involved in any missions.”

Silence filled the room for a few moments as Henry mused over this interrupted as AJ arrived with the games console.

“Hey,” she smiled as she started setting it up, “Feel like playing the winner?”

Henry shook his head, “I need to get some sleep and playing referee might not be conducive to my ability to scan Tim tomorrow.”

“Wimp,” AJ called after him as he left the room.

Henry laughed before heading to his own room to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

*********************************************

“I don’t get it,” Tony said as he and Lucas headed to the bridge behind Hudson and Ford.

“The machine we found,” Lucas explained, “It’s used to enhance a telepath’s abilities by using the life-force of others.”

“Okay,” Tony mused.

Hudson turned, “From the information in the room you found and the security footage then it becomes obvious that Lieutenant O’Neill’s illness was an attack.”

Tony nodded again, “That I get, sir. My question is why make him sick?”

“My theory is that it wasn’t supposed to,” Hudson continued as he started them moving again, “That somehow rather than allow them to gain the information from the lieutenant’s mind it made him sick. Possibly the ten years on the alien planet.”

“But why Tim?” Tony asked, “Why not you or the Commander?”

“Tony, maybe we can do this later,” Ford noted but was stopped when Hudson held up his hand.

“Lieutenant O’Neill is the communications bridge officer,” Hudson explained, “He has access to information that not even myself or Commander Ford have. Like codes to access the ship from outside,” he explained when Tony looked confused, “If someone can get him to reveal these then we are compromised.”

“Tim will never give these up willingly,” Ford took over, “As he proved when Mariah used that thing on him last...just before...” he trailed off before picking the thought up again, “They needed some other way to get to him.”

“And you think they’ll know we moved him to the Institute,” Tony frowned, “Which is why the colony went dark.”

“Exactly,” Hudson nodded, “So we need to get there and warn Dr Munro.”

“Sir,” Dent said the moment they stepped on the bridge, “I can’t contact the Institute.”

Hudson frowned, that was definitely not good, “Is no one answering or can you not get a signal?”

“There’s no signal, sir,” Dent replied.

Hudson frowned before he moved to Dent, “I have another idea.”

*********************************************

Tim stood just at the border separating the shielded and unshielded sections of the Institute watching the reflection of the water in the aqua-tubes on the floor. Henry and AJ were talking nearby getting things set up for the test.

“Okay,” AJ said coming to his side, “You will sit in the chair and we will move it over the border. Henry will do the scan then we will pull you back across.”

Tim looked down at the chair she was standing behind and frowned.

“What?” Henry asked.

Stepping back slightly Tim shook his head, “I can’t do this.”

“Look I know it’s risky,” Henry said, “But this is the only thing we can do to find out what happened.”

Tim shook his head, “No. I know this is wrong.”

Henry sighed walking over to his he grabbed Tim’s arm, “Move.”

“What are you doing?” AJ demanded, crying out when Henry slapped her throwing her against the bulkhead.

Tim twisted out of Henry’s grip moving to help AJ but he was caught by the back of his shirt and yanked backwards. Falling over the boundary heat instantly surrounded him again. 

“I don’t know what was protecting you before now,” Henry snarled as he grabbed Tim’s throat, “But this time, this time I am right here so I can get everything I need.”

“No,” Tim forced out, “I won’t tell you anything.”

Henry laughed, “You don’t need to.”

The world around him began to burn and Tim cried out.

 

“Anything?” Oliver demanded as he paced the bridge.

Dent shook her head, “No, sir. We still can’t get a signal to the Institute.”

“What’s out ETA?”

Piccolo looked up, “One hour, sir.”

Oliver turned with the rest of the crew as the dolphin started to splash and call out. Wolenczak moved to him and grabbed the vocorder.

“Darwin?” the young ensign asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Help, Tim,” the dolphin said through the machine.

Wolenczak nodded, “That’s what we’re trying to do.”

“Help, Tim.”

At the repeated cry Oliver frowned in thought, “I think he means he can help.”

“Darwin, can you help Tim?” Wolenczak asked.

The dolphin nodded his enthusiastic whistles echoing round the bridge. 

Oliver moved to stand by the pool, “Let him go. We’ll catch up.”

Moving to the view screen the dolphin appeared quickly moving away from them at high speed.

 

The world was on fire as Tim stood in the centre trying to find his way out when a figure emerged from the flames.

“Henry,” Tim glared at him.

“So, I wanted this to be easy. You’d let me scan you and I would get everything I needed without hurting you,” Henry told him, “But you had to change your mind meaning this had to be done the hard way.”

Tim held his ground, “I’m not telling you anything.”

“You say that now but when you’re on fire and the only way to put out the flames is to talk,” Henry shrugged a smug look covering his face, “Trust me, you will talk.”

Tim shook his head, “You don’t know me at all if you think I will betray my friends.”

“Everyone thinks they can resist,” Henry replied darkly, “Trust me, no one ever has.”

 

“Honey,” the voice called bringing her back from the blackness, “AJ, wake up.”

“Mike,” she breathed recognising the voice of her fiancé through the fog.

Opening her eyes she found him leaning over her concerned, “Where’s Henry and Tim?”

Mike helped her sit and motioned to the side where Henry was holding Tim’s throat but neither were moving.

“I didn’t want to try and separate them,” Mike told her.

AJ shook her head confused, “Why are you here? You’re not due back for another day.”

“Oliver Hudson called me,” he explained helping her to her feet, “Said you might be in danger.”

AJ squeezed his arm before looking down at the two unmoving men, “We need to help Tim. I don’t know what Henry wants from him but I think he’ll destroy Tim’s mind to get it.”

“What do we do?” Mike asked.

AJ shook her head, “I don’t know. I have no idea how to stop Henry without hurting Tim.”

 

Tim clenched his fists as the world continued to burn around him, Henry was talking but Tim had stopped listening to him instead focussing on counting to one hundred in every language he knew.

“You have one final chance,” Henry’s voice managed to force its way through his distraction attempts, “Or I will have to go after your friends.”

Anger filled Tim, “Do you really think threatening my friends is going to get you anything other than me ignoring you even more.”

“You will tell me what I want to know,” Henry told him.

Tim laughed at him, “I will never give you any information about the Seaquest.”

“You think I want the Seaquest?” Henry laughed, “No, I want the technology from Hyperion.”

Tim laughed in astonishment, “And you think I can give you anything? We were in stasis for the ten years; there is nothing I could tell you even if I wanted to.”

 

“We have to do something,” AJ cried staring at the man who had become her friend and the one she thought was.

Mike nodded, “I know. What if I tried to move them?”

“Henry needed him to be in the unshielded section,” AJ realised, “Mike, you’re a genius. Help me.”

AJ grimaced as she and Mike tried to separate Henry from Tim, finding neither of them would budge. 

“Come on,” she cried in annoyance, “Move,” she turned to her fiancé, “We need to get some help.” 

Mike nodded turning to get someone to help frowning in confusion as he could see something in the water heading straight for the.

“What the hell is that?” he demanded.

AJ turned and stared as a dolphin came charging towards two men.

 

Tim remembered Wendy once telling him about being trapped in her own head when she was given a sedative as a child. Knowing the world around you wasn’t real but not being able to pull yourself back. When he asked if she had found a way to pull herself back Wendy had smiled at him. 

“I took control,” she said squeezing his arm affectionately.

Henry was going to kill him, Tim knew this and he also knew he had no way to stop the other man. But he wasn’t going down without a fight.

“I planned this for months,” Henry snarled at him, “I studied all of you and you, O’Neill, you were the best target. No family left, a Captain who hates you and your closest friend gone. And now you’re telling me you don’t have the information I need?”

Tim smiled smugly, before giving a shrug hoping he was channelling Lucas, pre-ensign.

Henry snarled in rage before the world burst into flames once more, Tim screamed as he burned trying to push back but couldn’t. Dropping to his knees Tim gripped his head in agony. He wanted to cry out but he wasn’t going to, he wasn’t going to beg this maniac for his life. 

Painfully Tim forced himself to his feet, shaking from the exertion but he made it. He could hear Henry laughing as he added more and more flames, shock covering his face when Tim surged forward. A wave of water swept over them and Tim fell into blackness.

*********************************************

His steps echoed through the corridors as he marched along with Dr Perry and Commander Ford just behind him. Reaching the room he saw AJ standing, her face pale and her arms crossed over her chest protectively.

“Oliver,” she whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Moving to one side she let him see his officer unconscious on the bed, there were fresh burns on his arms and he was so pale he was practically camouflaged against the sheets.

“He’s in a coma,” AJ explained softly, “We’re doing tests but currently his brain activity is minimal.”

Oliver shook his head, “What happened?”

“Henry attacked him,” AJ pushed a hand through her hair, the bruise on her cheek dark against her pale skin, “I brought him here to help, we’ve been friends for years. I thought...I thought...”

Taking pity on her Oliver rested his hand on her shoulder and guided her to the chair, “Is Mike here?”

“He’s helping ensure Henry is restrained,” AJ replied coldly, “Setting up guards so I don’t go and kill him.”

Oliver squeezed her shoulder, “It’s not your fault.”

“People in comas can hear things, right?” Ford spoke up from beside O’Neill’s unconscious form

“Ah, yeah,” AJ nodded, “There have been studies that have proven that.”

Ford glanced back at O’Neill before looking her again, “Then can his friends visit?”

“I think that would be a good idea,” she whispered.

 

Jonathan watched as Tony and Lonnie sat on either side of Tim’s bed talking, Tony telling a story that he was sure wasn’t even remotely true while Lonnie fought back tears. It had been three days since they’d arrived and found Tim completely unresponsive.

He was breathing on his own and from the machines he was hooked up to Tim seemed to be healthy, he just wasn’t waking up.

All the doctors agreed that there was no chance Tim would wake up, his higher brain functions were gone and it was only a matter of time before his body gave in.

Jonathan sighed as he checked in with the Seaquest to find out when Nathan Bridger would arrive. He knew their former Captain would want the chance to say goodbye to Tim. Bridger had always had a soft spot for the young man who could speak so many languages but got flustered when a pretty girl walked in the room. 

Lucas had been the first to come, stayed for five minutes exactly before he left unable to come back. Dagwood had to be encouraged by Dr Perry who had stood with him the entire time explaining what was happening.

Taking a breath Jonathan walked over and took the seat beside Lonnie, forcing himself to talk to the unconscious man as though he was going to wake up again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Here is the final chapter.  
> Enjoy.

The bridge was empty and Tim frowned as he looked around, trying to work out how he had got here when he’d been on the Institute a moment ago.

“This is your safe place,” a familiar voice said from behind him.

Tim turned and stared astonishment filling his voice, “Miguel?” 

“Not exactly,” his friend said walking to him, “I thought this form would be easier to talk to you.”

Tim stepped back, “Then who are you?”

The familiar cocky smile covered his friend’s face before he opened his mouth but this time whistles and clicks echoed round the room.

Realisation flooded Tim, “Darwin?”

Miguel/Darwin nodded.

“Okay,” Tim sat on the Captain’s chair, “I’m really confused.”

Miguel leaned against Tim’s usual seat, “I can understand that.”

Rubbing his eyes trying to negotiate the whirlwind of emotions running through him Tim took several deep breaths.

“I can change if this is too hard for you?” Miguel told him, “But I thought Miguel’s form would be the most comforting to you.”

Tim stared at him for several minutes before asking, “What happened? How did I get here? Why are you suddenly talking to me like this?”

Miguel gave a slight smile that Tim was talking before he answered, “You were attacked by the telepath.”

“Henry,” Tim mused, “I remember. The world was burning.”

“Being as stubborn as you are you fought back,” Miguel explained, “I arrived and was able to provide you with some help but unfortunately...”

“Am I dead?” Tim asked when the other man trailed off.

Miguel winced, “Not yet. You’re in a coma so I brought you here.”

“Why?” Tim demanded.

Miguel folded his arms across his chest, “Because you have a choice to make, Tim. Only you can decide if you want to go back or to let go and see what comes next.”

Tim reached for the crucifix he wore, “I have faith in what comes next. I know I’ll see my family again, I’ll see Miguel, Wendy, Jim and all the people who didn’t come back with us.”

Miguel nodded.

“But Miguel, the real Miguel, would kick my ass for giving in,” Tim smiled, “He would want me to keep going.”

“He would.”

 

The lights were dim as the artificial night cycle began. Oliver walked through the corridors of the Institute towards O’Neill’s room. He’d had to force the others back to the boat but couldn’t sleep himself so decided to come and check on his crew member while there was no one around.

Stepping inside he discovered he was wrong.

“What are you doing here?” he asked taking the seat beside AJ.

She shrugged, “I couldn’t sleep. I thought I’d try to do some paperwork but I couldn’t concentrate.”

“This isn’t your fault,” Oliver told her, “You had no way to know Henry was working with the Macronesians. He had the perfect plan with one small flaw.”

AJ sighed defeated, “And what was that?”

“He didn’t destroy the surveillance tapes properly,” Oliver explained, “He just deleted them from the system.”

“So, he’s an idiot as well as a bastard,” AJ chuckled softly.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Oliver drew his friend to him, “You need to get some sleep.”

AJ leaned against him for a moment before she moved away; she gently kissed his cheek before leaving him alone. 

Oliver waited until the sound of her footsteps disappeared before he looked down at the man unconscious on the bed.

“You beat him,” Oliver said firmly, “So you don’t get to give up now, Lieutenant. I expect you back at your post soon.”

*********************************************

“There are still a few things confusing me,” Tim said looking at the moon pool as the water lapped against the sides.

Miguel chuckled, “And what are they?”

“Henry talked about golden box in my mind,” Tim told him, “Was he making that up or...”

Miguel smiled as Tim trailed off, “I created that.”

“What?”

Trailing his hand through his water Miguel/Darwin smiled, “When you heard my call for help I realised that you were open to telepathic forms of communication which placed everyone in danger if someone powerful enough realised this.”

Tim grimaced, “So?”

“So, I placed all the secrets you hold about the Seaquest in a protective shell,” he explained, “You can access it without realising the protection is there but if anyone else tried then they would just find a block.”

Tim mused over this for several minutes before nodding, “Huh.”

Miguel laughed, “I hope you don’t mind but Seaquest became my home very quickly and I needed to protect those who had become my friends.”

“I can understand that,” Tim whispered, “Which leads me to my next question. Why have you never talked to me like this before?”

Miguel laughed. Whistles and clicks usually heard when Darwin was amused echoed around him.

“Our minds are not compatible,” Miguel explained, “If I tried to do this normally then it would very likely kill you.”

“But since I’m almost dead anyway,” Tim deduced, “Then you took a chance?”

Miguel nodded.

“It’s been kinda nice getting to talk to you,” Tim said, “And you replying without the computer trying to translate.”

Miguel nodded in agreement.

 

Lucas stood waiting for the shuttle to dock. He’d volunteered to meet Captain Bridger, mostly because he didn’t want to be with the others. He couldn’t just sit watching Tim move ever closer to death.

It was so frustrating that they all seemed to be giving up on Tim. They were all saying goodbye and no one was trying to make him fight.

When the door opened he straightened and gave a smart salute to the man who appeared. Nathan Bridger rolled his eyes and stepped forward wrapping his arms around Lucas, “It’s good to see you.”

“You too,” Lucas whispered back allowing himself to pretend for a moment nothing had changed. Pulling back he gave the man who had in many ways taken over as his father a sad smile.

“How is he?” Bridger asked as they started walking.

Lucas shrugged, “Unconscious.”

Bridger stopped him walking, “Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?”

“You came to see Tim,” Lucas dodged the question.

With a nod he started walking again. When they reached the room Lucas stayed back letting Bridger in, watching as he walked to the bedside of the unconscious man. Bridger looked up and saw Darwin swimming close by, where he had been since Tim had been moved here.

 

Nathan had been stunned when Oliver had called telling him that Tim O’Neill was in a coma and very possibly going to die. He had always had a soft spot for the young Lieutenant, from the day he had heard Darwin’s call for help. Nathan had found Tim to be smart, trustworthy and completely loyal to him as well as the crew.

It was heartbreaking to see him like this.

“Nathan,” Oliver’s voice was soft as he introduced the woman at his side, “This is Dr AJ Munro, she’s treating the Lieutenant.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain,” she said softly, “Dr Westphalen always spoke so highly of you.”

Nathan shook the young woman’s hand, “Is there any hope?”

Dr Munro gave a soft sigh, “There’s always hope. Kristen drummed that into me every day I worked with her. Right now, Tim is lost and I’m hoping having you all here will help him find his way back.”

*********************************************

They sat side by side against the pool watching the fish swim on the main viewscreen, Tim gently tapping his fingers against his leg.

“Do you wish you’d left?” Tim asked suddenly.

Miguel looked at him confused, “What?”

“When Captain Bridger left the Seaquest,” Tim clarified, “Do you wish you’d gone with him?”

Miguel cocked his head to one side, “Sometimes. Bridger saved my life when I was barely away from my family and made me a part of his. When Noyce brought me here I wasn’t sure I would stay but then there was Lucas who let me communicate properly and you. I suddenly had lots of friends to swim with.”

“You haven’t answered my question,” Tim chuckled.

Miguel shrugged, “There are times but Bridger isn’t on the island anymore so it wouldn’t be the way it was before. I like the Seaquest,” he paused before asking, “What about you? Do you wish you had left?”

“No,” Tim answered automatically before shrugging, “Yes.” He sighed dropping his head back, “Where else would I go? My family are gone, the Seaquest is all I have left.”

Miguel started to laugh, the echo of the dolphin he truly was bounced around Tim.

“What?”

“You are the best in your field, Tim,” Miguel reminded him, “You speak over half a dozen languages fluently, you’ve got a dozen more that you can pull out if you have a few hours to study. You basically designed the communications system on the new Seaquest not to mention the work you did with Miguel on the WSKRs. Tim, if you let people know you’re looking they would be queuing up to hire you.”

A small smile touched Tim’s lips turning to a frown when Miguel bounced to his feet.

“We don’t have much time left,” he said, “Your body is going to begin to shut down soon if you don’t return.”

Tim looked up at the vision of his lost friend going over and over in his mind his options. Basically there were two, live or die.

Dying was easy.

It would be so easy to let go and be with his family, be with Miguel and the rest of his friends who didn’t return from Hyperion.

Standing he looked at the image before him, “I know you’re not Miguel but...I miss you and it’s time for me to go home.”

 

“So Tim, soaking wet, just turns to me,” Nathan continued his story, “Hands me the tablet and tells me that Major Jeffries is waiting but may need a towel.”

The laughter filled the room.

An out of sequence beep made them all turn to the bed where Tim shifted suddenly. Dr Munro moved to his side as they all held their breath.

“Tim,” the doctor called, “Tim, can you hear me?”

A soft annoyed noise came from the patient but his eyes slowly opened wincing as soon as AJ shone a light in them.

“Why do doctors always do that?” Tim groaned.

A collective chuckle made its way through the room before the doctor turned to them.

“Alright, everyone out,” she ordered sternly.

There were a few token protests before both Captains confirmed her order. Nathan took the opportunity to reach out and squeeze Tim’s arm.

“Welcome back, Lieutenant.”

*********************************************

“Well?”

AJ smiled as she finished her final tests, “You have a clean bill of health. I am amazed.”

“Thanks,” Tim chuckled.

She held up her hands, “Tim, you were in a coma for several days with what appeared to be no brain activity. You are a medical marvel.”

Tim grinned at her, “It’s good to know.”

“Well, I can now officially sign you back on for active duty,” AJ told him with a smile,

Sliding off the bed Tim hugged his friend, “Thank you for everything, AJ.”

“You’re welcome,” she told him when he let her go, “Just remember as much as I enjoy your company, Tim you better not end up back under my care.”

He nodded, “I promise.”

With a smile she gave him a final hug before releasing him to head back to the Seaquest.

 

Tim took a deep breath as he found Nathan Bridger waiting by the launch bay.

“Captain,” he smiled, “Thank you for coming.”

Bridger grasped Tim’s arm tightly, “I wouldn’t have been anywhere else. Just don’t make a habit of this.”

Tim nodded.

“Sir, when I was...whatever I was,” Tim started shaking his head not sure how to say this.

“Lieutenant?”

“Darwin was there,” Tim blurted out, “He talked to me.” At the other man’s look Tim winced, “I know how strange this sounds.”

Bridger shrugged, “Well Darwin has always liked you and he didn’t leave your side throughout the entire time you were unconscious,” the door to the launch opened and Bridger offered his hand, “Take care, Tim.”

“You too, Sir,” Tim shook it.

 

Tim walked through the corridors of the Seaquest, happy to be home. Purposely he headed to the Ward Room where the other Captain was waiting for him.

“Come in, Lieutenant,” Hudson said when Tim reached the open door, “Take a seat.”

Obediently, Tim closed the door and took his seat.

“Well Dr Munro has sent her tests results approving you to get back to your duties,” Hudson told him, “I wanted to check if you were ready.”

“I am, sir,” Tim told him. 

Hudson nodded.

“I also wanted to thank you,” Tim said quickly, “For sending me to the Institute.”

“It was the best place to help you,” Hudson reminded him.

Tim nodded, “I know.”

Taking the seat across from Tim Hudson leaned back in silence for several moments before sighing.

“I wanted to apologise to you,” he said.

Tim stared at him a little confused, “I’m sorry?”

“That’s my line,” Hudson chuckled.

Confusion covered Tim’s face but before he could ask anything Hudson spoke again.

“I’m apologising for the way I have treated you since I took over the Seaquest,” the Captain said, “But there was a reason behind it.”

Tim’s eyebrows rose of their own accord but he said nothing.

“It was obvious that you weren’t handling the new world you were in,” Hudson continued to explain, “Especially as your family...” he trailed off for a second before forging on, “I believed that if I pushed you then you would finally push back. I didn’t take into account the fact that you would never do that.”

Tim took a breath, “Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Of course,” Hudson said interest in his voice.

“I have always had faith,” Tim explained, “But when you told me my family were gone for the first time in my life I didn’t. The Seaquest was all I had left and I was sure if I pushed back in any way I would lose that one bit of stability left to me.” 

“And now?”

Tim smiled, “As bad as my recent experience was, I know I belong here. I will be the best officer I can be but I deserve your respect.”

Hudson nodded, “You have always had it, Lieutenant.”

“Then I should get back to work,” Tim stood.

“Tim,” Hudson stood to face him offering his hand, “Welcome to the Seaquest.”

Taking the hand Tim smiled, “Thank you, Sir.”


End file.
